Caught Up With The Past
by Scarlet.Is.Awesome
Summary: What if Jellal had a sister? And a past no one expected... I suck at summaries... Warning... Extreme OOCs and AU...
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for saving them," Meredy stood in front of the peculiar woman.

The woman had arrived just after Master Yajima and Lahar's arguments had died down. The Magic Council was about give their verdict. Even with the help of Master Yajima, they could see that it is still not enough to convince the council.

It is not easy to convince Gran Doma to release the two. Everyone in the court who were audiences—members of Fairy Tail, all wanted wipe the stupid wide smirk plastered on Lahar's face.

All the members of the Magic Council all shared a look. They looked at each other before Gran Doma nodded. The leader of the Magic Council cleared his throat and stood up.

"As by decision of the Magic Council, these two criminals known as Jellal Fernandez and Ultear Milkovich are both s—"

However, he was cut off by the sound of the large doors of the court room bursting opened. It was easy to tell that magic had opened the door. The door and the hall still shook from the magic.

Everyone turned to look at who caused the racket. Completely naïve Rune Knights stationed around the court hall and outside immediately surrounded the cloaked figure standing at the middle of the hallway. Her deep blue cloak and hood obscured anything that can identify her. All except for the white heeled boots that made a clanking sound as she walked in the room.

"Move," she said sharply to the couple of Rune Knights standing directly in front of her.

"This is a close trial." The brave one said. "No outsider allowed."

She laughed. Not an evil or cruel laugh that most had been expecting. Her laughter was clearly filled with amusement.

Her hands slipped out of the opening of her cloak. The Rune Knights' metallic and electric rods ready to strike her if she makes a wrong move. However, what she merely did was pull back her hood.

"You are quite brave fellow," she said. "However, I am not outsider."

"M-m-ma-ster K-ka-rina," the knights stuttered out.

She nodded at him before slipping passed the knights. She made her way to the front of the court. The door behind her closing on its own accord.

"Karina," Master Yajima said smiling at the gray-haired woman who smiled in return.

"Master Yajima," she bowed down before his imposing figure before she stood in front between Jellal and Ultear.

The members of the Magic Council are still gaping at her as well as Lahar. His eyes had seemed to have popped out of their sockets.

"Good to see that trials can be held even with an incomplete council, Gran Doma," she commented. Her voice was youthful, smooth as velvet but it was also regal and calm.

It was the first that people notice that, yes, the Magic Council was incomplete. One place was empty. And it was also place of where the second-in-command would stay.

It was a wonder why nobody had noticed it before. It was probably because Gran Doma steals all the attention.

"I'm sure our admirable captain has something to do with it?" She turned her head to the gaping captain standing just below the Magic Council's platform.

"W-w-what?" Lahar stuttered out when the youthful woman turned to give him a glare.

Karina just gave him a look before she turned back to Gran Doma. "May I take the floor?"

"Yes, you may." He nodded seating back down.

She turned to survey the two people she was standing between.

"Psst," Natsu whispered to Lucy. "Who is she?"

It was the question that had been plaguing the minds of the members of Fairy Tail.

"You know her Yajima?" Makarov asked the man.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Who is she Master Yajima?" Erza, who heard his answer, asked.

"She is Karina," Yajima replied calmly. His eyes never leaving the young woman circling the two standing in front. "The last member of the Magic Council. She is the most secretive of them all. That is why less knew of her."

"My first order of business would be this question. Why are they whipped and beaten?" Her voice stole the attention of everyone in the room before anyone from Fairy Tail could ask the Master any more question.

Karina looked at Lahar. She knew this was his jobs. His hands are all over this. No use hiding.

"As far as I have recalled, there is no law that states for the approval of jail punishment in the constitution ESPECIALLY for people candidates of the death penalty, Lahar. Or am I mistaken?" She asked.

With both hands in front of her she moved it as if she was opening a big heavy book. Magically once she had opened it, a book appeared floating in front of her.

Levy gasped at the beautiful display of sorcery.

"There is no saying that beatings, lashing, pummelings or ANY kind of physical abuse are permitted to any of the prisoners unless trials stated otherwise." She said skimming through the leather bound book that had appeared in front of her. She closed off the book. As thud of the pages hitting each other, the book vanished returning to what ever it had came from.

"So tell me Captain," she started. "Where did you get the jurisdiction for this act?" She gestured to the bloodied and tired form of the two.

"Gran Doma, granted me permission," Lahar said confidently. He was smirking but it was an act. He was nervous. It could easily be known especially with how his voice wavered in the end.

"I see," Karina said. "On what grounds are these two punished for? As far I have known there hasn't been any known verdict. This is the first trial."

"They are guilty of several charges." Gran Doma said.

"However, without a proper trial those punishment for those charges can wait, Gran Doma," she argued. She held her hand in front of her and a bunch of papers appeared right on her outstretched hand.

"Here is evidence that these two are merely victims to a self-righteous plan of harvesting powers from the long dead powerful mage, Zeref." Karina waved her hand on the floating paper and they flew to the direction of the member of the Magic Council. "Zeref is not the culprit of the heinous acts that had been committed to our fine country many years ago. As Master Yajima said earlier, Jellal Fernandez has been possessed by someone by that posse as 'Zeref' the evil mage, when in fact that posse is Ultear Milkovich, former member of Grimoire Hearts."

The members of the Magic Council all had confused looks on their faces.

"Where are you going with this, Karina?" one of the members of the council asked. He was looking at Karina with a stoic expression on his face. However, confusion was clear in his eyes.

The new Magic Council is quite different from the old Magic Council. After the battle with the dragons, the old Magic Council was changed by some new ones. The new council are different from the old one. The would one wouldn't reconsider like what the new member would. They wouldn't have listen to Karina's explanation but the new one did.

"I am here to plea that the two candidates for the death sentences are not guilty of said charges." Karina declared.

"Jellal Fernandez we can understand." The man said. "How about Ultear Milkovich, why is she not guilty?"

"Grimoire Hearts," she said in a way of explanation.

"Yes?" another member of the Magic Council. Her eyes were flickering unto Karina and the two prisoners.

"Grimoire Hearts is a dark guild," Lahar said in outraged. He could see that he is going to be beaten by the upstart woman. Most of the members of the magic council were reconsidering.

"Yes," Karina replied. "However, most of its members are not always dark wizards. Grimoire Hearts is led by Hades. Thorough research showed that Hades is part of the Mortial Circle. It is group of different master of dark guilds whose sole purpose is not reviving Zeref by channeling his powers so that they could steal it. In fact, Hades is the leader. He is notorious to everyone who doesn't follow to his plans. And I assure you that Ultear Milkovich is victims of these acts."

"How can you be so sure?" another member of the council asked her.

"Would she be so willing to disband dark guilds now, if that isn't the case?" she asked rhetorically.

"We see your point, Karina," Gran Doma said. "Now, we must deliberate."

"Karina."

The woman nodded and followed as the flashed out of the room.

The hall was silent with the Magic Council gone for deliberation. They watched Lahar turning red still standing where he was.

"What kind of magic does she practice?" Levy asked out loud, still in awe with the display of magic the woman, Karina, had shown.

"Conjuring Magic?" Meredy answered Levy unsurely.

"Yes," Master Yajima said. "Amongst other things. She is just like Jellal. I remember when I thought him. Versatile and ambitious. Cunning and honest. Just and wise. All good traits for a member of the Magic Council."

"She did well. The council deliberating increases the chances of Jellal and Ultear's freedom," Master Makarov said.

"She did." Master Yajima said. "That is while I called her back from her travels. She is the tipping point of this whole trial. The wild card."

"What?" Master Makarov asked.

But his question soon fell in deaf ears as the members of the Magic Council had returned. Karina now sat on the empty seat beside Gran Doma.

Her face was cool, expressionless, and blank.

Gran Doma cleared his throat and stood up from his seat.

"With much deliberation, the Magic Council has decided that these two persons, Jellal Fernandez and Ultear Milkovich, charged with numerous charges are hereby declared as NOT GUILTY."

Gasps of surprise and sighed of reliefs filled the whole hall.

"However they will be monitored by a member of the council. Karina has generously volunteered to be the council member to be monitoring you with the probationary period of one year for a good deed. And they will need to join a guild."

"Fairy Tail would like to accept them as members of the guild," Master Makarov said he stood in the aisle before anyone could get a word out.

Gran Doma nodded and continued. "They should always be supervised by an S-class member of said guild especially during jobs.

"Yes," Makarov nodded.

"Then, it is done," Gran Doma nodded. "Lahar released the prisoners."

"But," Lahar was about to protest but the look the leader of the Magic Council was giving him shut him up.

"Yes, Gran Doma," Lahar nodded.

"This trial is dismissed," Gran Doma declared before flashing out of the room along with most of the members. Lahar left soon after grumbling in his breath. Rune Knights were following right behind him.

Soon the only ones left is Fairy Tail, Master Yajima and Karina who had gotten down the platform and was standing by the door she had opened earlier

The members of Fairy Tail whooped in joy. Erza was the first person out of her seat followed closely behind by Meredy who hugged Jellal and Ultear. They were celebrating except for the two, just released, who are still in shocked. They didn't seem want to leave. But that can't be the case for the court room will soon close because the trial is finished.

"I'm pretty sure celebrations are going to much more appreciated if they are held on your own guild hall," her voice pierced through the room stopping anyone from doing anything. She gained their attention and everyone morphed back to their best behavior.

Karina gestured for them to leave the court hall.

They filed out of the room quietly. Once everyone stood outside of the court hall, the door closed behind Karina who was the last.

"I shall be visiting Fairy Tail in a months' time for the report. I shall see you then," she said to Jellal and Ultear and to Makarov who was standing beside each other.

"I assume you know the exit." Karina said coolly. "Good day."

She turned to leave but Master Yajima stop her short. Standing right beside her, he complimented her. "You did well, Karina."

"Thank you for doing what you did." Jellal stood beside him. His bloodied and torn clothes still not replace as well as Ultear's.

"Yes," Ultear nodded. Gratitude rang through the voice. "We don't know how to repay you."

"I was only doing my job." Her lips twitched a bit. "However, now that you are free, we can't have you wondering the streets in torn clothes. Both of you."

A magic circle appeared below Jellal and Ultear as their clothes changed

"Somnen"

"Thank you." Ultear said.

Their dirty, bloodied and torn clothes were replaced with new ones. Ultear wore a white long-sleeved leather dress the reach to the middle of her thighs, a pair of black stockings and white boots. While Jellal wore pair of black pants, dark button down shirt, a long black coat with gold trimming and a pair black shoes. To complete both of their looks, they both have cloaks with a hood, similar to what Karina was wearing but instead of silver, gold and black edging, theirs was only gold. It was similar to their old hood.

She nodded in recognition before the sound of something cracking was heard.

Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster were the cause. Natsu was about to challenge Jellal to a fight when Gray told him not to. A cracked pillar is the result.

"NATSU!" Erza bellowed while bonking the two over the head.

"I guess," Karina's face remained stoic. "That is another pile on my desk about Fairy Tail inability to leave places unscathed. I must go. Good day."

"I shall see you later, Master Yajima." She bowed infront of the man before walking down the hall.

"Wait," Meredy exclaimed when she noticed that the councilwoman was already away. She had finally figured who she is and why she is familiar.

"Thank you for saving them," Meredy said .

"Only doing my job," Karina said. "Now, I must go. Paperwork don't do themselves."

"It was you too, wasn't it? On the forest near Crocus," Meredy continued.

Karina merely gave a confused look. "I don't know what you talking about."

She was aware of the people looking at them. Jellal, Ultear, Makarov, Erza, Mirajane and Laxus, confusion was on their faces.

"We haven't thank you for that so thank you."

The small twitched on her lips was the answer Karina was willing to give and is the only answer Meredy received before Karina turned her back towards them and continued walking down the hall to her office.


	2. Chapter 2

"What were you saying Meredy?" Ultear said. "She couldn't be the person who helped us in that forest with that guild, Dragon Sword."

"She is," Meredy insisted.

They were having this argument since they had arrived back from the Magic Council. Jellal and Ultear's celebration party in the Fairy Tail guild hall hadn't finished until yesterday.

The three were all seated on one of the tables in the guild hall. Gray, Wendy, and Juvia were with them. Thankfully, Natsu hadn't openly challenged anyone yet with that loud obnoxious voice of his. Hangovers are quite common in Fairy Tail after a long night of partying that continue on until morning. Fortunately, people want peace and quite and that is what they guild is without the annoying dragon slayer.

Although, the peace and quiet that settled in the guild soon disappeared with Natsu bursting in from outside.

"Jellal," he screamed. He bounded to their table. "Fight me. Fight me." He walked around the table brandishing his fist in a gesture of punching air.

"I don't think—" he started

"Just fight him, Jellal," Ultear cut him off. She winced at the obnoxious sound that is Natsu's voice.

He was about to protest but it was Erza who later cut him off.

"Fight him."

He was about protest but the look on Erza's face made him agree.

"Okay then," he nodded his head. He stood up from his seat and went in front of Natsu readying for a fight.

"I'm all fired up," Natsu said before lunging at him.

Jellal readied a punch that he didn't expect to make contact—

"Ow," Natsu groaned

—and he was surprised when it collided with Natsu's face hard enough to send him toppling on the floor table. Jellal was taken by surprised he was sure that his punch was going to be dodged. He stared dumbly at Natsu not knowing at to react to it.

Meanwhile, Gray was the one that expressed the thoughts of the entire guild.

"Dumbass."

The slight twitch from Natsu snapped him out of his daze.

"How could you not dodged that?" Jellal asked picking off the pink-haired dragon slayer from the floor. "I thought we were being serious about this. I barely even moved." When it was obvious that he wouldn't get any reply, Jellal release his hold on him and Natsu fell right back in heaps on the ground.

Gray took his untouched glass of water and poured the contents of it on Natsu's face. He got an immediate reaction spluttering. He got up and looked for the culprit and stared picking a fight.

"What was that for, ice pants?" Natsu shouted, butting his head with Gray who refused to back off.

"For being a certified idiot! Got a problem with that buddy?"

"Oh, yeah! You wanna fight me, pervert?"

"You sure you can handle it. You got ass handed back to you."

Natsu opened his mouth to answer him but seemed to have changed his mind. He turned his back to Gray, who seem pissed at being ignored all of a sudden.

"Jellal! Fight m—"

"Forget it." Jellal said sipping his coffee, marveling at how easy it was to slipped in the madness of Fairy Tail and questioning his sanity at the same time. "We just fought and you can't even dodge a single half-assed punch. Go look for someone else for fight with." He ignored his protest and was relieved along with everyone else when he left outside to finish his fight with Gray.

Ultear and Meredy hadn't finished arguing about the council woman's identity.

"She is," Meredy insisted.

"She isn't," Ultear replied.

"You still haven't finished with that argument?" Jellal asked.

"Of course not," Ultear replied. "Not until she says that I am right, that woman is not the one from Crocus."

"Crocus?" Erza asked. "What were you doing there for?"

"No," Jellal explained. "It was after the Grand Magic Games, Erza,"

The Games was held a couple of months back. It was one of the reason that placed back Fair Tail as the 1 guild in the whole Fiore. Fairy Tail competed with two teams that gave them the higher chance of winning. It also gave the reason of suspicion when Lahar saw Mystogan competing in Fairy Tail.

But that wasn't even the biggest problem. The biggest problem was the dark magic that Crime Sorcerie detects every year. It was the year of the dragons. The fight between mages and dragons. The fight was brutal and many people had fallen because of it. Jellal and his comrades was the one that was tipping point of the whole battle. They help in winning the battle and won they did.

"When we made our way out of Crocus we had trouble with some Rune Knights patrolling the perimeter." Jellal added. "We almost got captured because of Meredy's insistence that we, at least look at some things."

"We got ambushed." Meredy continued.

"And due to fatigue from battle and not our weakness in combat and also the fact that they some how upgraded to an armor that can deflect certain magic," Ultear emphasized. "We were captured."

"And we could do anything, until this hooded girl arrived out of nowhere," Meredy said. "It was the council woman."

"How did you even know if she is a girl?" Jellal asked.

"How sure are you that it was the council woman, Meredy?" Ultear asked her.

"Duh!" Meredy said. "She wore the same shoes."

"You cannot just identify someone because of their choice in footwear Meredy." Jellal chastised.

"Well, she had the same magic as her," Meredy defended.

"She conjured this sword out of nowhere and started fighting them with it. Even when she was greatly outnumbered, she fought. And she won." Meredy said excitedly. "I could tell she was already injured too, probably from the battle because she had a make-shift bandage around her arm and leg."

"Meredy sound like she is fascinated by the girl." Juvia, who had been listening to the conversation, commented.

"You weren't planning stalking her, were you Meredy?" Gray asked who had abandoned his fight with Natsu and sat beside Juvia, who immediately started drooling as her Gray-sama had sat beside her.

"Well," Meredy defended. "You would be too if you saw how she fight. She was amazing." She humped and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Well," Ultear said going to the rescue of her surrogate daughter. "She is an amazing fighter and who would be a worthy opponent."

"How does she fight then?" Erza asked intrigued.

"With an unsheath sword," Jellal, Meredy and Ultear replied in unison.

"Like Kagura," Lucy commented. "It could probably be her."

"No," Ultear replied. "Her sword is different. It doesn't have bandages like Kagura's."

"It just had a lot of symbols on it." Meredy added. "Besides, Kagura doesn't need to conjure her sword. She always has it."

"So the sword just appeared on her hand?" Erza asked amazed. "Like a requip mage?"

"Something like that?" Meredy said slowly.

"Then she is a worthy opponent." Erza agreed.

"I need to fight her!" Natsu declared. Nobody even noticed him slipping beside Lucy who shrieked in surprise.

Every one didn't even bother they just rolled their eyes at him. It was Natsu, no surprise there. He fights with everyone.

A few weeks passed and the trio had managed to slip in the insanity that is the Fairy Tail guild. For three weeks they had done jobs and had Erza supervise or in the rarest of times, Laxus. Ironically, being the most dangerous members, being ex-criminals thus being the most destructive of the guild, ironically they are the ones that have the least casualties in said jobs.

"Okay, listen up brats," Master Makarov who sat on his usual place on the bar exclaimed. "Be on your best behavior, a member of the Magic Council is going to be visiting. I don't need any more reason to write them another apology letter. Especially after you brats," he gave Team Natsu, who had finished their jobs a couple of days ago and it had cost the guild almost half of its savings to pay for the damages, "destroy half of that city."

Lucy and Wendy were the only ones that were sheepish. Natsu and Gray were fighting about who did most of the destroying. Erza was calmly finishing her daily slice of strawberry cake. She didn't even say anything. When had finished she merely gave Mirajane a look who led her to the back room for more of her precious strawberry cake.

"No need to warn them about me, Master Makarov," a voice from the doorway said. Everyone turned to see the familiar cloaked figure of the councilwoman, Karina, standing at their doorway. "I am merely visiting for short while just for the formality of council businesses."

"Good day Master Makarov," she greeted. Making her towards the old man seated on top of the bar counter, she spoke. "I apologize for the being too early. Something came up that I just can't past up."

"It's alright," Makarov dismissed it.

"I would like to talk to you first Master Makarov about the recent incident." She said. She now stood in front of the old man. She saw the old man grimanced at what she said. "Before talking to Jellal and the others," she nodded in greeting to the trio seated on the table away from the crowd near The Raijinshuu Team were seated near the stairs leading to the second level of the guild house.

Jellal nodded back in greeting.

"Of course," Makarov replied.

"Please call me Karina, Master," Karina replied. "You are still older than me despite anything."

"Of course, child," Makarov smiled at her little one of his own, whom he could see behind her are starting at it again. He could see Natsu and Gray are at it again arguing about something completely trivial. "Why don't we go to my office for privacy?"

"Of course, Master," she nodded.

Master Makarov hopped off the counter top and led the young woman his office on the second level of the guild house.

Considering that the two are completely most energetic members of Fairy Tail were at it again and this time they had included a certain Iron-dragon slayer to the mix, the trouble had escalated quicker than usual. Chairs were flying all over the guild hall and a couple of them were coming directed at the retreating figure of Karina and the Master.

"NATSU!" Lucy and Erza, who had arrived from the back room to get more of her favorite strawberry cake, screamed at the same time as they watched in horror about what to happen.

Karina quick to spot the abnormalities immediately saw the chair that was heading towards the old man, who was oblivious of it and was busy speaking about important Council matters. A large fan appeared on her hand and she used it to deflect the chair to another direction away from anyone. Momentarily distracted with the chair and the sound of what she could recognized as Lucy Heartphilia's shriek of terror along with three groans of pain, Karina failed to notice the second projectile until it's too late. She had turned to look at the scene and was greeted by a chair coming her way. She closed her eyes waiting for it to hit her. But it didn't.

She opened her eyes and saw a rune barrier that stopped the chair from hitting her.

She could see everyone breathing in relief. She turned her head towards the familiar long green-haired man seated with his teammates. She knew it was him besides, the small smile on his usually stoic face proves so.

"Thank you, Freed," she said smiling before turning around with a flourish. Her cloak flowing behind her, she continued to follow the old man who hadn't turned since and was still continuing up the stairs.

Once the councilwoman and the master were safely to his office, the whole guild sighed in relief. Some of the people; namely Erza, Lucy, Levy and Mirajane, turned to glare at the trio. Except for the later gave a brief glance towards the direction of the Raijinshuu's table before back to the boys.

"Now, now, boys," Mirajane said. "Behave yourself or else Master, will lose some money for our vacation budget or worse the council back to our business." She had a sweet smile on her face that people who knew her were having thoughts of running away.

Laxus wrapped his arms around his girlfriend who smiled at him. "I think that is enough Mira." He pecked her cheeks.

Even with the fact that the two had been dating ever since the Grand Magic Games, everyone still hadn't gotten use to it. Especially since nobody had really seen coming except for a certain long green-haired mage who was Laxus rivalled in capturing the heart of the Take-Over Mage.

Freed Justine watched the two, his idol and the former love of her life getting cuddly with each other. He was happy to know that his heart doesn't hurt that much anymore. It was an improvement. Back then, he could help feel pain everytime he look at them. But now, the sharp pain was duller than before. It was bearable now to look at them. In fact, he was happy for them. However before that pain lead him to going to many missions alone. He would leave Evergreen and Bickslow behind the guild as he would go finished a job on his own.

He was so caught up with his thoughts that he did hear Bickslow asking him. "She knows you? How?"

"Knows you? Knows you?" His babies echoed him.

"It seems that the councilwoman has taken a liking to our very own Freed." Evergreen commented.

Freed looked at his two teammates. Evergreen and Bickslow. The three had been through together. And they are only people in the guild that Freed is cpmfortable talking too. They had their faults that Freed doesn't know why became friends with them. Bickslow with his annoying teasing and Evergreen with her completely narcissist ways and him, with his silent personality. They balanced each other.

"So..." Bickslow said prodding Freed's shoulder, signaling that he wasn't going to give it up.

"Besides, I am completely bored," Evergreen said folding her arms in front of her. "So out with it Freed."

Freed sighed. He knew once those two had set their minds into something it is impossible to atler them.

"Karina." He started but was cut off by Bickslow.

"Ooh, they are in the first name basis. They definitely know each other." Freed looked stoic. But Bickslow knew that it got him, when he saw the light tint on his friend's cheeks.

Bickslow guffawed that earn the attention of everyone in the rarely silent guild. They are still recovering from the fact that they almost injured a council member and the display of affection of Mira and Laxus.

"Know each other. Know each other." His babes mimicked.

"Hey Freed, you know the councilwoman?" Meredy asked sitting beside Evergreen.

"Hey, what are doing here pinkie?" Evergreen asked glaring at the pink-haired girl who sat beside her.

But Meredy ignored her, and she let is slide considering that she secretly wanted to know the connection of the councilwoman and their team leader.

"We met in one of my missions," Freed replied before picking up the book that he discarded when Karina had arrived.

Bickslow guffawed while Evergreen looked murderous.

"That's it?" Evergreen shrieked. "Nothing else? Like anything?"

"Nothing Ever," Freed replied offhandedly.

"You surely are not slipping just like that, Freed," Evergreen said glaring at the insufferable green-haired man. Luckily her glasses obscured the effects of her magic or else Freed who had been a huge chuck of stone.

Evergreen's loud voice reached the ear of one Demon Take-Over Mage. Mirajane looked at the trio who were somewhat busy with their own business while the people who caused the damage where hurrying in cleaning the guild hall before the door of the Master's office opens. Mirajane's gaze settled longer on Freed, who was busy ignoring his two teammates and a persistent Meredy who were asking for his connections with the eccentric councilwoman.

"What are you looking at, sis?" Lisanna asked appearing beside her older sister, Mirajane.

"Don't tell your regretting picking Laxus now, Mira?" Cana, who surprisingly is sober, added. She seated right beside Lisanna on the bar.

"N-n-no," Mira stuttered out. "I was merely evaluating Freed so that I would know to whom I matchmake him with." She lied perfectly.

"Are you sure?" Cana asked slyly.

"You are not fooling us, Mira-nee," Lisanna said worriedly.

"Of course, I'm sure," Mirajane replied. "Laxus wanted me to match him with anyone."

"I don't think that is ideal, Mira," Erza commented seated on the other side of Lisanna. She had arrived at the bar noticing that the three had been talking amongst themselves and taking turns looking at the table Raijinshuu were occupying.

"And why is that, Erza?" Mirajane asked.

"Freed is not ready for it," Erza replied wistfully. "Especially after what happened."

Erza was remembering that few weeks wherein Freed had shown Mira affection so far as to declare them to the silver-haired woman. But he wasn't the only one, Laxus was, as well. It was quite obvious in the beginning who would win considering how Mirajane was a little biased.

So Freed knew he couldn't win against the person he look up to, he decided to withdraw from that little 'competition'. Finally figured that it is time to follow what their hero, Laxus, always told them, Raijinshuu, about giving him space and a little privacy. He decided to finally go on a job alone. It had been a long time since he did a job on his own, with Evergreen or Bickslow tailing behind him.

"I think you are right," Mirajane said. "I should probably talk to him later."

Cana suddenly order her daily doze of booze. And as if it was signal for everything, alot of the mages started yelling out their orders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The meeting with Master Makarov took alot of the young councilwoman's time than she anticipated. They were talking about alot of things from the old man apologizing about the damages, to bargaining about the payment of said damages, to information of a new threat to Fiore that Karina has gathered whilst away and they ended up talking about the two ex-criminals that Makarov took under his wing.

"Of course," Karina said. "I'm just in need of a second opinion on it, Master. And thank you for it."

"You are most welcome," the old man replied. "Anytime, child."

"I think it is time to talk them," Karina replied standing up from the chair she had been occupying for a long while.

Karina and the Master made their way down to the first floor where the crowd is in chaos. A normality for the Fairy Tail guild. A midst everything was Gray, Natsu, &amp; Gajeel. The three had somehow forgotten about having properly and had followed their instincts.

"Those were new," Karina heard the old Master moaned in despair as they looked at the overturn chairs and broken tables around the area of the three fighting mages.

She could feel a power aura beside her. Karina knew it was the Master. And he is angry.

"Relax, Master Makarov!" Karina said turning to the old man glaring at the trio. "I'll handle it for you."

"Oh no!" Makarov replied. "I have someone for that."

He turned to Mirajane who was busy wiping of glasses on the bar. "Where is Erza?"

"She left with Wendy, Master," Mirajane replied. "They went shopping. They will be back soon. They had been gone all morning. Wendy needed something."

Makarov nodded. He turned to the gray-haired woman beside him. She was looking at the destruction that his guild could make. With a stoic look on her face, he doesn't know what she was thinking. He was prepared to apologize but Karina beat him to it.

"I'll speak to Jellal and Ultear now, Master," she said with a small smile on her face. "And after that, I'll be on my way."

Makarov nodded.

They watched the retreating figure of Karina making her way to the duo who were still seated on the table they had been occupying since she had arrived.

"Yo Old Man," Laxus made his way to his grandfather. "What does she want?"

"Nothing Laxus," Makarov replied. "She merely asked for a report on the job Natsu and the others were doing the result to the city's destruction."

The trio was watching the interaction of the three mages. Karina sat on the chair in front of Jellal and Ultear. She may have said something about privacy because the next thing they knew. The trio stood up and made their way towards the door. She nodded her head to the Master before she followed the duo out of the guild house.

The Makarov, Mirajane and Laxus looked at the duo.

Mirajane's eyes narrowed as the she surveyed how Karina sent Freed a smile that no one saw other than him and her. She watched as Freed sent the gray-haired woman a discreet nod in agreement. A small smile found on that usually stoic face of his.

"What is going on with those two?" She silently asked. She watched as Freed returned back to fending off his teammates.

She moved her gaze back to the green haired man who had returned to his reading, completely ignoring his two teammates who had never faltered from bugging him about the councilwoman.

It was already the middle of the day. The sun had rose high in the sky. Karina had spoken with Ultear and Jellal. She had been asking them about Fairy Tail. How they had been fitting in? The duo reluctantly answered. She asked them if they had known of any development about Zeref. However, just like the earlier question she was reluctant.

Karina had noticed that every time she asked them anything, they are hesitant. They don't trust her. And after what seem like a few more times she asked, it still hadn't change. Karina had decided that she would just finish this visit.

Besides, she had understood them quite well. She understood their hesitance, their reluctance. They didn't know if she was to be trusted or if she was a threat. She was a new face that was a complete nobody until a few years ago. Until she became a councilwoman. Due to past incidents, they didn't know if she was brainwashed to work under a greater evil.

She understood them perfectly for she is just like them. Hesitant to anyone she does not completely know. But that doesn't stop her from asking them questions about how Fairy Tail had been treating them or if they had heard about any dark guilds lately.

They were already a good distance from the guildhall when Karina sighed in defeated.. She knew despite many prodding they were not going to budge. She was not going to get anything from them, so she decided to return them back to the guild hall.

It was approaching midday when Karina, Jellal and Ultear arrived back at the guild house. And as they opened the door, the trio were greeted by a flying chair in which they expertly dodged.

Karina let out a small chuckle. "Quite an energetic guild."

"You could say that!" Ultear commented standing right beside her.

"Until next time," Karina nodded before she turned her heels and walked out of the guild house. But before she took another step she said. "Tell Master Makarov that I'll keep in touch. Farewell."

The young councilwoman didn't look back as she made her way down the bustling city street of Magnolia. Her cloak was flowing behind her and she lifted her hood up.

Freed watched as the doors to the guild hall opened to submit in Jellal, Ultear and Karina. He watched the chair that Natsu had flung in hope to his Gray missed its mark and flew at the trio who had expertly dodge the flying projectile

"Are those going to get tired at fighting?" he heard Meredy asked as she watched Natsu and Gray was on their way destroying the guild. Ice and fire were coming from the two.

"Ice make—"

"Roar of the—"

But before the two could fire their spell Erza had manage to bonk the two's head together rendering them unconscious.

"Now that is settled." Erza said before she made her way to the Master where Jellal and Ultear were. They seemed to talking about something urgent as Freed could see the serious and solemn look on Master Makarov's face.

Freed turned his attention back to his companions on the table. Elfman and Lisanna had managed to capture the attention of his two teammates and the pink-haired woman was making her way to hers. Everyone was occupied. It was the perfect chance to slip out undetected.

Freed closed the book that he had momentarily been reading and kept it under his arm. He quickly and stealthily made his way to the front door before anyone would notice him.

Freed didn't notice that he was holding his breath until he was out of the guild hall on the road leaving to the center of Magnolia.

Freed expertly dodged the hurrying citizen making their way towards their destination. He was contemplating on where she could have gone. He knew she wanted to him. They had a lot of things to catch up on.

He looked at the shops. There was a café, a bakery, a restaurant, a convenience store and dress shop. The church. A library.

As Freed made his way down the street , he noticed the cherry blossom dancing against wind.

Cherry Blossom.

Karina loves Cherry Blossoms.

Freed's lit up as he made his way towards the park. The cherry blossoms were beautiful and many people were appreciating the beauty. He walked down the path leading towards the rows of cherry blossoms knowing that the gray-haired woman would be here somewhere.

And there she was seated underneath a huge cherry blossom in full bloom on the most secluded part of the park. She was seated on a picnic blanket with a picnic basket right beside her.

A smile graced her face when she saw him.

"I knew you would come." She said standing up from the blanket. "Took you long enough!"

Freed smiled that reserved smile that is just for her. "I took my time, Karina."

She laughed at him, striding up to him. She gave him a small peck on the cheeks that got him blushing lightly. "That you did."

The gray-haired woman smiled offering her hand to him. "Mind joining me in a picnic?"

He smiled at the woman took her hands to his. They sat down on the laid out picnic blanket.

Once the two settled seat right beside each other, leaning against the huge cherry blossom tree and against each other, Karina spoke. "I had missed you."

"As I have," Freed nodded in agreement. "So what is on the agenda for today? Found anything new?"

Karina sighed in defeat. "None. It's like they had just up and left with no clue whatsoever. The village was a total wrecked. A number of casualties. Forty-three of them. The witnesses cannot even explain it. Just like the others." She opened the picnic basket right beside her and took out a pair of sandwiches and two bottles of soda. She handed a sandwich and a bottle to Freed.

"Acnologia has attacked." Freed stated. "And like you have mentioned, it is starting. Sooner or later, we will be facing enemies we are not prepared for."

Karina nodded. "In my readings before in the Magic Council's old archives, Judgment will be coming. What do you think will that be like?" She turned to look at him.

Freed shook his head. "I have no idea. Death. Numerous of them. Destruction. Chaos. The demons from the Gray Book. Tartarus…" but he didn't add anything more when he noticed his companion getting paler by each word he had spoken.

"In other words," she gave him a small smile. "My past is catching up with me."

"But no matter what," Freed said reassuringly. "I will be here always."

Karina nodded and smiled.

The two were silent after that. Their thought racing as they thought of the impending doom coming.

The atmosphere between the two solemn however tranquil. They were eating the sandwich and the chocolate cake that Karina brought.

"Those were ghastly topics for a date!" Karina commented as she settled down the bottle of soda she had taken from a sip from.

Freed chuckled. "Those they are. So we don't catch up on lighter things. The guild has been pretty much the same since last saw each other. Though, I did go to one mission with my team the other day."

"So how was it?" Karina asked, genuinely interested. "And what job?"

"It went well," Freed said. "Just a simple capturing of bandits in Hakobe."

"Nothing you can't handle." Karina replied.

It was then that the two continued on catching up with each other not completely bothered by the passing of time until the sun had slowly set behind the line of clouds on the park leaving the sky in a canvass of purple, blue and scarlet.

**Review guys... Please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The weeks had passed as blur. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. It was completely peaceful in the guild of Fairy Tail. Peaceful and ordinary as it could get. Natsu and Gray were at it again. Lucy was screaming her butts off to stop.

Erza was in a mission with Crime Sorceire and they were expected to return that day.

Mirajane was busy tending the bar with Lisanna. Cana and her usual companions were on the verge of being drunk. Laxus had just gotten on back from a mission yesterday and was lounging at one of the tables silently glaring at whoever decided to flirt with his girlfriend. Evergreen and Bixlow with him. Freed who had been on a mission for a week now was also due to return.

However the peace and tranquility was broken when Jet and Droy busted in the guildhall. A newspaper in Jet's hands.

"Dire news."

Everyone turned to look at the duo that had stopped right in front of the master.

"The Magic Council got blown up."

Gasped filled the hall.

"Oh my," Mirajane commented.

"Are you sure?" some of them asked.

Makarov was still busy reading the news from the newspaper that Jet and Drroy hhad brought back, he didn't notice that Erza and company arriving.

"What happened?" Erza and the rest of Crime Sorcerie had arrived right behind the duo.

"The Magic Council got blown up." Laxus answered the question for them.

But before anyone could say anything a pigeon had arrived. Landing right in front of the master, it snuck its leg out as if motion for him to take the message tied to it.

The master took the message.

_The Magic Council has fallen. I am in need of your help. I'll arrive at dusk._

_-Doranbolt_

"The Magiic Council cannot have fallen just like that. Can it?" Wendy asked completely afraid and astonished. Fear laced her voice as she stood beside Lucy.

"I'm not sure." Jellal as he looked over the master's shoulders and at the quick message written by Doranbolt.

"But one thing is for sure," Erza said standing right beside him. "We have to be very careful now."

The master nodded in agreement. "Yes. We will." He rubbed his mustache in thought. "However, we don't have any information as to who would do this. So for the meantime, we have to wait for Doranbolt to arrive."

Everyone nodded.

Erza watched Jellal. She had noticed that ever since Jellal had arrived back since the councilwoman's visit. The blue-haired mage was always in deep thought. He sat at the far end of the corner, away from even his teammates. Meredy was busy talking with Juvia. Ultear was at the counter with Mirajane talking. Those two were probably plotting another failed attempt of matchmaking of some sorts.

Ever since Crime Sorciere had been disbanded and the trio became legal members of the guild MIrajane and Ultear had become quite a matchmaking duo. But Erza was not going to bother with that for the time being.

"A jewel for your thoughts?" Erza said sitting beside the blue-haired man.

Jellal looked at her with a small smile on his face. His eyes silently asking what she is doing there beside him. He knew why she was, but he wants to hear her say it. He needed a distraction and it seemed her seating beside him could at least temporarily distract him away from the haunting thoughts that had flashed in his mind ever since he had met the illusive council woman.

It had seemed that he knew her. However, where had he known her? Every time his mind would fog up and he could not answer his own question.

Karina. Karina, the council woman is an enigma. Jellal could see that. Everyone could see that. She was a close person. Cold and distant. She was the reason that he is experiencing freedom. The reason Ultear and him are free to be able to join Fairy Tail. And free to spend time with the scarlet angel that has been haunting his mind since he had opened his eyes back at the Nirvana incident.

He felt gratitude towards her. Wary and hesitant as he is to her. But he knew he was in debt to her. But other than that, Jellal could feel a connection with her. It was as if he had known her from before. Before everything bad that had happened to his life. Before he had been in the Tower of Heaven. That was the only explanation, Jellal could come up with because it is the only thing he hadn't had the chance to recover the memories of.

"What are you thinking?" Erza's voice pierce through his thought breaking it.

"Hmm?" he asked. "Nothing, I am just watching everything. Still taking in freedom and how I have finally spent time with you."

Jellal knew he could not lie to save his life, especially to Erza. But he settled to at least tell her half of it.

"I see," Erza said. He heard her move closer beside him. His eyes still not leaving the duo, Gray and Natsu fighting in the middle of the guildhall. "But you deserve it Jellal. After all that you have done and had experienced, you need to experience heaven."

Her hand wrapped itself around his. She gave him a little squeeze in assurance,

"I guess, I do," Jellal said not in the mood with arguing with Erza. After that the two had settled for the silence that had befallen them.

Everyone was anxious about what is going on. Nerves are on high. Doranbolt had arrived a couple of minutes ago and was currently talking the master in his office. Ever since that dire news from this morning of the explosion at the Magic Council, everyone had been on edge.

Everyone was trying hard to hide the anxiousness. But even a blind man can see it, and Natsu. The boy is in a certain level of denseness.

Freed had arrived back at the guild house just as the Master had finished his speech. Everyone was yelling in agreement.

"We need to protect the remainder of the council," Gray said.

"Whoever is left," Laxus said. He was leaning on the counter where the Master is standing on.

Doranbolt who has been silent the entire time, spoke for the first time since the duo had walked out of the old man's office.

"There is only one council member left they haven't killed." Doranbolt spoke. His tone silenced the rowdy crowd.

"Karina!" Freed spoke. Despite his soft tone his voice was heard by everyone. A few people turned to look at him noticing him for the first time since dusk has fallen.

Doranbolt nodded. "The councilwoman is the last one. She wasn't at Era when it had happened. She was here. Where is she?"

"She took the train a long while ago." Freed replied aware that his answer had gain more attention.

"Where is she heading?" Doranbolt asked. He made his way towards the green-haired man.

"She hadn't mentioned anything from what I recall." Freed replied.

"We have to find her," Jellal spoke. "She is going to be targeted next." Protectiveness seemed to grasp his heart at the thought of the danger the lurked in the corners waiting for the young gray-haired woman. Familial protectiveness engulfed Jellal's being. He doesn't even think about why Freed seemed to know about Karina. His thoughts were completely different to the people surrounding him. Especially Freed's teammates (Evergreen and Bickslow), the gossip duo (Levy and Lucy), and many others.

'_What was Freed doing with her?'_ were among the lines that they were thinking.

Jellal's mind was working a thousand miles an hour thinking of a way to contact or at least find out about Karina's location. He scanned everyone in the room. He could tell they were doing the same until his gaze soon settled to Ultear.

"_Ultear's orb,"_ Jellal eyes widen in realization.

"Ultear," Jellal called out to his teammate. His voice was soft and low that only those around them could here. Erza, Meredy and Ultear turned to look at him. An inquiring look in their eyes.

"Your orb," Jellal said. "Look for her in your orb. You can do that, don't you?"

Ultear, realization shown in her eyes, nodded. "I can. We can see where she is."

Ultear then held out her hand and an orb appeared. Its color was opaque waiting for its mistress' commands.

"Show me the councilwoman, Karina…" Ultear said trailing off. "What is the councilwoman's family name?"

Doranbolt who had seen them moved to their side replying. "She doesn't have one. Or she just didn't want to use it."

Ultear nodded preparing to say the command again but the orb already obliged.

The orb showed dust settling showing wreckage underneath the beautiful night sky. The councilwoman's prominent figure could easily be seen underneath the moonlight because of her gray hair. Her hood has fallen behind her. Karina seemed to be panting as her eyes darted left and right looking for her assailant.

It seemed she could not find whoever she was looking for. She sighed in relief and turned behind her where the small figure of Master Yajima who was already starting to stand up.

But as the councilwoman reach to help the former councilman up, a shadow had covered them making figure out that the assailant hadn't left. Karina muttered something and a huge gold orb manifested in her hand and sailed away towards the shadow as the two jumped to another part of the wreckage.

Once they were safely away from the rain of debris from the attack, Karina turned her back towards the short former council member. With her twin fans on her hand glowing in white burning light, she sent her attack against her opponent.

Doranbolt released a gasped as for the first time since they saw the fight. The audience saw who the assailant was.

"That's him," Doranbolt said, "the one who killed the council members and my best friend," answering the silent question that was sent towards him.

A cocky smirk was on his face as he spoke something dodging the attack from Karina. She had thrown her twin fans just like a boomerang but just dodged them. He sent one towards her that the councilwoman couldn't dodge because it had seemed that she had been locked as target.

An equally cocky smirk appeared in Karina's face as she destroyed the fireball that had been following her. She stood a couple of feet away from her assailant a serious look on her face.

"_Neither do I,"_ they saw her mouthed before the fans had sliced her assailant and returned to her out stretched hands.

The man in front of her dropped towards the ground glaring at her before fading in the breeze. Karina sighed in relief as she panted for a while trying to regain her normal breathing.

Master Yajima who was had emerged from the back ground clutching into his arm as if it was broken, walked beside her.

He spoke something before Karina nodded. Alertness visible in her form. She ushered the former councilman away from the wreckage and towards some street. She had conjured a cloak for the master as she pulled out her own covering their identities from possible onlookers.

And that is where it ended. The magic orb returned back to its opaque feature on the two cloaked figures.

"Who was that?" most of the mages were murmuring amongst themselves

It was Master Makarov who answered with the gravest tone he has.

"Tartaros!"

**Hey guys, this is another chapter to the story.**

**I hope that you guys would leave what you think and review please. That is my inspiration in continuing especially with college making me completely busy.**

**SO READ AND REVIEW.**

**Thanks**

**Love ya,**

**ScarletE.**


End file.
